


Let Me Look At You

by iluvkinkythings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Sextape, Switching, Wincest - Freeform, slight come play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to film you jerking off in the Impala," he says as they're both catching their breath, Dean on top of him, his dick still lodged deep inside Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> beta by mistress_magda on livejournal. Inspired by [this gifset on tumblr](http://iluvkinkythings.tumblr.com/post/51382041854/thehomosexuallyfrustrated-jd-phoenix-someone#notes).

If you had asked Dean at fifteen what his dream job was, Sam knows his brother would have said porn star. About twenty years later, Sam is pretty sure that the answer is still the same. That's why he doesn't hesitate much before telling Dean what he wants. Besides, Dean's always telling him how much he loves Sam's kinky side and Sam is finally done with being ashamed of what he likes.

"I want to film you jerking off in the Impala," he says as they're both catching their breath, Dean on top of him, his dick still lodged deep inside Sam.

"Yeah?" Dean asks, definitely interested. Dean has a huge exhibitionist streak and they both know it. Seriously, the number of times they fucked in back alleys and parking lots, where anyone could have caught them - and caught, they were more than a few times - can attest to that. "Then what? You want to put in on Xtube or something?"

Sam shrugs. "Dunno. I'm not sure I like the idea of anyone watching what's mine like that." Sam knows he's being a possessive bastard but he doesn't give a shit. Dean's his and that's something that will never change. He’s pretty sure Dean feels the same way. "Why, you'd like that?"

"Hey, you know me," Dean says with a smirk. "Can you imagine, Sammy? All these horny guys, touching themselves watching me, wishing they could jerk me off or suck my cock? But they'll know they never could cause you'll be there, running your fucking dirty mouth as you film, being a bossy little bitch and giving me orders. I'll be like your little slut that you put on display for the whole world to see." And okay, Sam knew that Dean would be on board but he sure as hell didn't think he would get this excited about it. He didn't think he _himself_ would get this excited, listening to Dean talking about it either.

Dean's getting hard again inside him and he wastes no time hooking Sam's legs on his shoulders and pounding into Sam so hard that the bed is rocking against the wall with a loud thump on each thrust, tearing pain/pleasure moans out of Sam. Sam can't get hard again this soon, Dean made him come three times tonight, but he hangs on for the ride because there's no better feeling than Dean's thick shaft splitting him wide open and brushing his prostate every few thrusts.

"So fucking kinky, Sam, I swear you'll be the death of me."

 _You have no idea,_ Sam thinks. If only Dean knew all the things that Sam wants to do with him but hasn't dared to bring up yet...

"Fuck, Sam," Dean groans as he gets rougher, chasing after his orgasm.

"Come on, Dean," Sam pants, his hands spreading his own ass wider, as if he could get Dean deeper this way. "Give it to me, I want you to come inside me."

Dean freezes and grunts as he shoots deep inside Sam, adding thick, hot come to his previous load. He then pulls out roughly, making Sam hiss. He grabs Sam's ass to pull it up, then puts his mouth on Sam's hole, eating him out like a starving man. Sam wails and he slides his hands in Dean's short hair, fucking back against Dean's talented tongue. Dean refused to rim him for years for some stupid reason but now that he's tried it he's addicted to it, loving it as much as Sam if not more.

“Dean... Dean...” It feels so good Sam almost cries, Dean’s tongue probing so deep it's making him nearly delirious.

Dean looks like the cat that ate the canary when he climbs back on top of Sam a few minutes later, a mix of come and saliva coating his mouth and chin. His hair is all mussed up and he’s all sweaty and red from exertion but he’s never looked more beautiful to Sam. Sam can't help licking his brother clean, moaning as Dean's bitter taste hits his tongue. Then, when there’s nothing left to clean, Sam pulls Dean on top of him, wraps his arm around him and kisses him softly.

"So..." Dean starts as Sam's beginning to fall asleep, his index finger lazily drawing circles on Sam's chest.

"So?" Sam repeats, fighting against a yawn.

"When should we do this? I was thinking Thursday night, so I have a couple days to build a nice load for the video."

Sam laughs, shaking his head at Dean. Dean's planning this with way more attention than he plans their hunts, though Sam is careful not to say that to him.

"Thursday's good. But dude, three days without sex? Don't expect me not to get off till then."

"Aww Sammy, it's okay. We can't fuck but I'll suck you off. You know you only have to ask."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sam knows, indeed. Dean loves sucking Sam's cock, loves the taste of his come even more. Sam shifts, trying to find a better position to sleep, adjusting Dean's weight on him and trying to ignore how sore his hole is starting to feel now. "Night Dean."

"Night Sam," Dean says before he kisses Sam's neck, then rests his head on Sam's chest, pulling the ugly light green sheets on top of them. They're both asleep in a minute.

.........

Their life being what it is, they don't get to act out Sam's little fantasy before Sunday night because of an extremely pissed off, murderous poltergeist. By the time they’ve both showered - ectoplasm doesn’t exactly get either of them in the mood for sex - and Sam made sure that the camera still has enough battery to run for at least thirty minutes, it’s pitch black outside.

Once they get into the car - Sam in the driving seat, Dean riding shotgun and it just feels weird - Dean starts to get fidgety. “So, where’re you driving us?” he asks.

Sam takes a look around. There’s only two other cars on the other side of parking lot of the motel and it’s rather unlikely that someone will walk past them in the middle of the night. Besides, one street lamp nearby is casting the perfect amount of light in the car and onto Dean. “We’re not going anywhere.” Sam gets the camcorder running and recording just as Dean’s moaning and squeezing the obvious bulge in his jeans.

“What now?” Dean asks, stroking himself through the denim.

“Say hi and introduce yourself.”

“Hi. I’m Dean, I’m 35 and... What the fuck am I supposed to say? Can’t I just whip it out and get off?”

“Dean.”

“Okay, whatever,” Dean relents. Sam knows it's just for show anyway. “I love pussy but I love cock even more, especially the cock of the giant who’s filming. We’ve been together for about 15 years now and I’m doing this for him though I’m pretty sure he’s doing this for _me_. We haven’t fucked or fooled around in six days now and I’m so fucking horny you have no idea. Come on Sam, can I get it out now? Please?”

Sam loves it when Dean asks so nicely. “Remove your shirt first.”

Dean strips off his green Henley shirt, the one that is so tight it looks it was painted on Dean and that Sam loves so much, in a quick move and throws it away on the back seat, then runs a hand on his smooth chest, pinching one of his pink, perky nipples.

“Sam? Can I now?”

Sam is almost tempted to say no to see Dean’s reaction, it would be priceless, but despite what he had said when they talked about doing this, he hasn’t gotten off either and he can’t wait to be done with it so he can take Dean back into their room and fuck him into next week.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Dean pops the first two buttons of his jeans then roughly shoves them down along with his underwear, not bothering to pull them lower than his thighs. Gathering his precome with his thumb, he spreads it all over the head of his rock hard cock before giving himself two quick strokes.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Dean groans and Sam nods appreciatively. Dean looks good like this, his cock sticking out of his large fist, bathed in a soft blue-ish light. “What do you want me to do next? It’s your fantasy, big guy.”

Sam loves that his brother wants to make it as good for Sam as it is for him. “Just go for it, Dean. Jerk your big fat cock for me.” Usually Sam feel stupid talking like this but Dean likes it and hell, they're shooting their own porn video so it has never been more appropriate than now.

Dean starts nice and slow, biting his lips and sending seductive glances Sam’s way but soon picks up the pace to jerk himself hard and fast, the way he likes it. Dean spices it up a little bit by pinching his nipples and tugging on his full, heavy balls with his free hand but Sam knows from experience that Dean’s stamina is ridiculously amazing - it always has been; Sam remembers their jerk off sessions before they started fucking and Dean could jerk himself off through a whole porn movie while Sam couldn’t last for more than twenty minutes - so Sam decides to intervene before it gets too long and boring for the potential viewers, even though Sam's not yet sold on the idea of putting this on the internet.

“Suck on your fingers now.” Dean doesn’t question him, just does as he’s told and Sam can feel himself leaking in his boxer briefs. It turns him on so fucking much when Dean gets like that, when he lets Sam take full control and obeys his every order. Dean has three fingers stuffed in his mouth and he slobbers all over them, already knowing where it’s going. “Okay, that’s enough. Start with two.”

It’s gonna be a tight fit but Sam knows Dean can take it and Dean proves him right a few seconds later when he shoves his fingers right in, fucking himself right away.

"Did you finger yourself in the shower?" Sam asks, the hand that's not holding the camcorder cupping his crotch, kneading softly.

"A little bit, yeah," Dean says, panting. "Fuck Sam, how do I look?"

There are no words to describe what Sam is seeing, and the fact that he's not exactly thinking with his upstairs brain is not helping so he settles on "So fucking hot, Dean. You're perfect."

While Dean doesn't know how to take a compliment most of the time, it's different when they're like this and he all but strives for Sam's approval. A soft, satisfied smile pulls at his lips at Sam's words.

"Come on, let me hear you. Don't be shy." Sam prods a little bit and Dean lets himself be as loud as he usually is in bed. Dean’s pleasured moans are beautiful and the way his cock drools precome has Sam’s mouth watering. “You love it, huh? Love touching yourself like this.” Sam groans. He feels like he’s been hard for ever and his cock is pushing painfully against the crotch of his jeans. He wants to get it out and stroke himself so bad but doesn’t dare, too afraid of coming as soon as he gets his hand on his cock.

“Yeah,” Dean answers without any shame. “Would like yours better, though.”

“Later,” Sam promises his voice low and growly.

“Yeah?” Dean asks, fucking his fist and fucking back against his hand in a way that Sam finds way too coordinated for his liking. He needs to make Dean lose control and fast. “Tell me more, Sam. Tell me what you’re gonna do to me.”

This is the perfect opportunity. “I’m gonna fuck you as soon as we get back inside. I’ll just pull my cock out, pick you up and fuck you against the wall.”

“Fuck!” Dean cries out, throwing his head back in pleasure as he squeezes the base of his cock hard so as not to come. Sam smirks; he knew Dean would react this way. It’s Dean’s favourite position ever, when Sam holds him and fucks him onto his cock like Dean weighs nothing. Dean always grabs Sam’s arms, squeezes Sam’s bulging biceps. It’s partly why Sam works out so hard, because he can't get over how Dean worships his body, how Dean loves that Sam is bigger than him.

“Or...” Sam starts, trying to find the right words for the thing he knows that Dean wants more than anything but won’t admit. “I could shove you on the floor, put you on your hands and knees and mount you like a bitch. You’d like that, right? I bet I could spank your ass red while I fuck you because you’re such a little slut for pain. Either way I’ll use your perfect little hole so hard that you’ll be gaping and leaking my come for days.”

“Shit, Sam!” Dean yells as he removes his fingers from his ass and comes, shooting thick ropes of come all over his stomach and chest, panting harshly. When his balls are finally empty Dean gathers some of his release with his left thumb and moans as he puts it in his mouth and tastes himself. “Want some?” he offers.

Sam shakes his head, slightly shaking. He’s so fucking hard he feels like he’s gonna die if he doesn't do something about it real soon. He can’t believe how turned on he is, how fucking hard he gets off on making Dean do things in front of a camera. He can’t help wanting more. Maybe filming Dean on his knees for him, or maybe Dean riding him.

“Get the fuck inside the room,” he growls, turning the camera off and throwing it on Dean’s discarded henley in the back seat. Dean doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t question him as he opens the door of the car and walks to their room as fast as he can with his jeans still pooled around his thighs, his ass and still half-hard cock exposed.

Sam takes a big breath, trying to compose himself as he shuts the doors and locks the Impala - Dean would have his ass if Sam forgot - then follows Dean, his cock already out, springing up and leaking against his shirt before he even makes it inside.

Dean’s waiting on his hands and knees on the crappy, stained carpet, his whole face red with shame, managing to look shy and cocky at the same time.

Sam's balls deep inside his brother's ass when he realizes that he left the door of the room wide open but he keeps fucking Dean brutally hard, enjoying the possibility of getting caught once again, almost hoping that Dean's loud cries as Sam pounds his prostate and spanks his ass red will attract someone.

It turns out Dean's not the only one with the exhibitionism kink.


End file.
